Xzeron Starship
Xzeron Starships are the vessels the Xzeron use to travel through space and keep their territorium safe. Naming Conventions The name of the type of ships is chosen by the scientist creating them. The ship itself is called after the first captain to command it. Xzeron Starships Fighters *Dropov - The Xzeron fighters used by one A.I., it is composed out of 3 parts (2 wings and the body). It is equipped with several railguns and has some missiles onboard. It is protected with a weak energy shield. Fighters are typically 2,4m long. Transport *Qerg - The transport ship is composed out of 5 parts (4 wings and a body, each wing has 2 engines) and has a weak energy shield. It has little defences and is always escorted with at least 2 squadrons of fighters. It is used to transport materials such as constructs and ore. Carrier *Welszaam - The Carrier is used fro transporting fighters to the battlefield. It is armed with several light cannons but will not pose a big threat, the real threat is the capacity it can carry, 500 fighters. It is protected by a relative strong energy shield but will collapse after continual attacks. Frigate *Revithon - The frigate is equipped with 2 squadrons of fighters, lots of missiles and several cannons. It's main purpose is to harras enemy ships and take out fighters and bombers. It is protected by an energy shield. Light Cruisers *Eledanu - The Light Cruiser is an escort ship meant to protect the more important ships against enemy fire. Their main objective is to take out enemy fighters and bombers to secure their own ships. It is protected by an energy shield. Destroyers *Tredhio - The Destroyer is a vessel equipped with advanced scanning technology. They are meant as scouts and have an adequate amount of cannons, they will not pose a threat when fighting alone. They have a strong energy shield that will collapse after continual attacks. Heavy Cruisers *Metohna - The Heavy Cruiser is equipped with a decent amount of cannons to be able to attack a standard battleship when with adequate numbers. It is protected by a double layered, hexagonal rasterized energy shield. Battleships *Beryong - The Battleship is made out of 3 parts (The upper body, the lower body and the engine). It's main weapon is a railgun situated in the upper body part with numerous generators supplying the needed energy at the end. It is protected by a double layered, hexagonal rasterized energy shield. Dreadnoughts *Erodhan - The Dreadnought is made out of 5 parts (2 wings, the upper body, the lower body and the engine). It's main weapon is a weaker version of the Capital Ship's coilgun in the upper body, in the lower body an improved version of the Battleship's railgun is situated. At the end of both parts there are numerous generators supplying the weapon. It is protected by a triple layered, hexagonal rasterized energy shield. The wings have a Mass Energy Projector positioned on them to fire at enemy ships, space-stations and even planets. **Hryglavento: Hrygla's flagship, serving in the Fleet of Graceful Despair. It's MEP's output is improved and it has a stronger plating. This ship also has an extra shield layer compared to other Dreadnoughts. Capital Ship *Roysov - The Capital Ship is the biggest type of ship made by the Xzeron. It is composed out of 7 parts (4 wings, the upper body, the lower body and the engine). They make use of a coilgun in the upper body which is long enough, at the end of the upper body there are numerous generators supplying the necessary energy to the weapon. It is protected by a fivefold layered, hexagonal rasterized energy shield. The wings have a Mass Energy Projector positioned on them to fire at enemy ships, space-stations and even planets. **Erokhyaan: Erokh's flagship, serving in the Fleet of Sacred Angels. It's weapon systems are far more superior and advanced then regular Capital Ships, the plating is reinforced and the shield generator's power is doubled which enables them to add 2 more shield layers. Defences All ships, with the exception of fighters, carriers and transports, are equipped with a rasterized hexagonal energy layer, the layers can be increased depending on the role of the ship. Fighters, carriers and transports are equipped with a projected energy shield which are relative weak. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri